


It'll Pass

by CarnivalofBrokenDolls (yourrhinestoneeyes)



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Comfort, F/M, Oswald doesn't fully trust her, Romance, Sex, Sofia is falling for Oswald, Trust Issues, love making
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-23
Updated: 2017-10-23
Packaged: 2019-01-21 22:57:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12467840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yourrhinestoneeyes/pseuds/CarnivalofBrokenDolls
Summary: Oswald knows deep down that Sofia's loving touches and caring words might be total lies, but that doesn't make him back away from her. He plans on enjoying the idea of love as long as it might last.





	It'll Pass

Oswald runs his hands down along Sofia’s sides, he admires the smooth soft skin his fingers slowly touch over, his eyes are locked on hers. A smirk plays on her red painted lips, her eyes filled with something he prays is akin to love, but when it comes to her he is never quite sure. She places her hands against his bare chest, for just a split second he tenses, and he hates himself for the reaction. He’s grateful that she takes no offense, she knows how he is about his body, and she’s understanding with him. She leans down kissing him deeply, he places a hand on the back of her head his fingers curling in her soft dark hair as he kisses her back. He relaxes as he feels black painted nails lightly scratching across his chest, she grinds against him and he feels his cock twitch in his pants. He bites her bottom lip as she rolls her hips again, the friction is something delicious and maddening all at once. Oswald places a hand against her neck, fingers stroking over her skin, he can feel each breath and the vibration of her soft moans. She places her hand on his wrist, her grip firm, she breaks from the kiss and smiles down at him. He swears that in some way she might love him, he feels that each time he allows her in his bed he’s making a mistake, but he can’t help himself. There is something in the way she touches him that makes him feel normal, so long as he focuses on her and not the pain in his leg or the state of his skin then he feels fine. 

He moves his hand from her throat to place it against her chest, he leans up kissing here passionately. He wraps his arm around her waist pulling her body down flush against his own just needing to feel the soft warmth of her body against him. She tangles her fingers in his hair, with purpose messing with it as they kiss. He groans when she gives a sharp tug to his hair, her tongue presses into his mouth and he grinds up against her. He places his hands against her ass, fingers hooking under the hem of her pinstriped black skirt pulling it higher up, so he can touch more of her. He gives her ass a squeeze, fingers digging in against firm flesh, he rubs his right hand over her ass cheek before giving it a hard smack earning a whine from the woman atop him. She leans her forehead against his smirking down at him, she runs the pad of her thumb across his bottom lip.

“Naughty,” she whispers, voice heavy with lust.

He flicks his tongue against her finger before sucking it into his mouth, he gives her ass another smack this time drawing a low moan from her, her eyes closing for a moment. She lets her thumb slip from between his lips, she removes herself from his lap and off the bed. He watches as she kicks off her heels then slips her skirt and panties off letting them drop to the floor. She climbs back onto the bed settling between his spread legs, she places a hand against his crotch rubbing him through his slacks, she leans down nuzzling her cheek against him. Oswald pets his fingers through her hair.

“You’re such a beautiful thing.” He comments softly, fingers stroking along her jawline.

Her eyes meet his and she smiles sweetly. She presses a kiss against his clothed erection before pulling back. He feels a familiar faint anxiety in the pit of his stomach when she unbuckles his belt slipping it from his belt loops, the anxiety building when she begins to unfasten his pants. She watches him carefully, noticing the tension that takes over her lover, she presses a kiss to the scar on his stomach whispering that it’s okay. He pets her hair focusing on the soft tone of her voice and the gentle feel of soft lips against his scarred skin.

She slowly pulls his pants down over his hips, he looks away choosing to stare at the wall as he feels the cool air of the room hitting his now bare skin. His eyes close when she places a hand on his bad knee, fingers lovingly caressing skin that is scarred with bumps and dents. 

“It’s okay.” She whispers, she presses a soft kiss to his knee.

Oswald opens his eyes, he looks back at her, and he catches sight of his scarred leg. 

Sofia trails kisses from his knee up along his thigh, faint remnants of lipstick staining his pale skin as she kisses him. Against his skin she whispers the sweetest things, words he works his best to remember and believe. He wants to believe even if she doesn’t love him, that she at least means it when she tells him that he’s beautiful. 

She moves up his body, she reaches down between them wrapping her fingers around his hardened cock stroking him slowly. He moans and bucks into her fist, she kisses along his neck biting and sucking his skin as she strokes him, her thumb circling the head of his cock. Her tongue lavishes against the marks she leaves along his neck, marks they both know will be quite hard to cover with the collar of his suit. She kisses along his jaw then finally moves to his lips, his hands move to her hips pulling her up needing to feel her back on his lap again. She keeps her fingers wrapped around the base of his cock as she slowly presses down against him moaning at the feeling of his length pressing inside her. Oswald breaks from the kiss cursing and moaning at the feeling of her wet tight heat wrapped around his cock, his nails bite into her skin as his hips jerk thrusting into her, she moans again her eyes closing.

She places her hands on his shoulders, nails digging against pale freckled skin as she thrusts against him building up her own steady pace driving his length deeper into her. His fingers rub against her hips as he continues meeting her pace, his eyes watching her and the look of pure pleasure taking over her features. He leans forward kissing along her throat, his lips trail across her collar bones, teeth nipping her skin making her whimper. He kisses lower, his lips trailing over her breasts, his tongue flicks and teases against her right nipple then the left. Her fingers stroke through his hair, nails scratching against his scalp as he continues to lick and suck her nipples. 

He keeps a firm grip on her hips as he lays her on her back, his cock slipping out of her, he groans immediately missing the feeling of her warmth. He kneels between her legs, he adjusts trying to put more weight on his good knee instead of the bad one. She places a hand on the back of his neck pulling him down and kissing him hungrily, he pushes himself inside her again moaning as he gives a hard thrust into her. His hands cup her breasts, his thumbs teasing over her nipples as he thrusts into her. She bites and sucks his bottom lip, fingers combing up through his hair as she meets him thrust for thrust. He rests his forehead against hers staring into her eyes, he brings a hand to her cheek his fingers brushing against her flushed skin.

Sofia wraps her legs around his back pulling him in closer, deeper. He kisses her gently, he angles his hips as he continues rocking into her drawing more sweet little moans and whimpers from his lover. 

“You’re so beautiful and darling.” He whispers brushing his fingers through her hair.

“You treat me too well Oswald, I don’t deserve it.” 

There’s something in the way she looks at him, there’s a certain sadness. He finds himself kissing her deeply wishing to take her mind from those thoughts, thoughts he’s quite sure he understands even if he doesn’t fully want to. She kisses him back, she holds him close against her seeking out comfort in the way he touches her and fills her up. He moves a hand between them, his index and middle fingers pressing and rubbing her clit. She moans loudly arching up into his touch as he continues to tease and rub her bringing her closer to her release. She scratches her nails down his back moaning his name loudly, her body tensing and thighs trembling as her release hits her. Oswald trails kisses along her neck whispering against her skin, telling her how lovely she is, how beautiful her moans sound. The feeling of her walls clenching around his cock soon pulls his own orgasm from him, he keeps himself buried inside her as he comes filling her with his release. Her legs remain locked around his back holding him against her as he rides out his orgasm, he gently kisses the marks he has left on her skin. Their touches are gentle and loving as they regain themselves. 

Carefully he pulls out of her, he slowly settles back on the bed, pillows settled under his sore lower back. There’s a throbbing mild burning in his injured leg, he idly rubs and presses against his leg wincing a bit at the pain. She notices the look of discomfort on his face, Sofia gets up from the bed, and leaves to go into the bathroom. A moment later she returns with a glass of water and two white tablets in the palm of her hand, she seats herself next to him on the bed offering him the items. He takes them from her, softly thanking her. 

Normally Oswald would never take medication to deal with his pains, but Sofia had spent a good week persisting and bugging him about seeing a doctor until he had finally caved in. He refuses to really admit it, but the pain killers help ease the pain.

She takes the glass from him after he’s taken his medication, she sets it on the night stand then curls up against his side. Oswald wraps an arm around her waist holding her against him, her head resting on his shoulder.

“How badly does your leg hurt?” She asks looking down at it.

“Nothing too terrible, the pills will help.” He assures kissing the top of her head.

She lifts her head to look at him, she smiles knowingly.

“I told you it was a good idea to see a doctor about your leg.”

Oswald rolls his eyes in response. “Yes, you were right, minus the part where the old bastard suggested I have my leg amputated.”

He still feels remnants of his anger from when the doctor told him it would be better to have the limb removed. Deep down he knew then and he knows now that the doctor was right in his suggestion, the limb was mostly dead, but the thought of losing his leg filled him with a sense of fear. 

She kisses his cheek, “I’m sorry, I felt that might happen, but I just really felt it would be best for you to see somebody about it.”

There is a sense of true concern in her voice and on her face, a concern he had seen that night in the Lounge. He felt so certain that this woman didn’t care for him, he knew in some way she was manipulating him, but he found himself so desperately drawn to her. 

He kisses her forehead, the tip of her nose, and then her lips. She smiles against his lips, her eyes staring into his. He feels like telling her that he’s falling in love with her, that it terrifies him. He has the urge to tell her that he knows more than she thinks he does, but the words die in his throat before they can even reach his tongue. Again, he kisses her, gentle and loving, his fingers brush through her hair and he wonders if she realizes that the day she does cross him he will shoot her in the head, even if it will hurt like Hell. He likes to hope and dream that that day will never come, perhaps there is truth in the way she kisses him and looks at him with adoration, and perhaps they can have a future together ruling over Gotham.


End file.
